callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:RPK
Untitled Oh mah gawd yehs. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 12:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright, weirdie, im going ot take that as a sign you are happy to be using an RPK in Black Ops. I am too Shepherd's ghost 12:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The RPK and RPD is the greatest LMG of all time! 18:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC+7) FINALLY. 11:22, May 3, 2010 (UTC) The M240 is better. 11:24, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't care who is better, as long as they both kill people. 06:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC+7) Another RPK picture! Forgettingtorment 02:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) AUG HBAR replacement I'm guessing that the RPK will most likely be similar to the AUG HBAR from MW2. 8:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, maybe not. It's a bit early to draw conclusions from what amounts to about 2 frames of video of a guy carrying the weapon.--WouldYouKindly 17:12, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Not at all the aug hbars a varient the rpk is the newer rpd yepSgt Sprinkles 11:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Sgt Sprinkles, the RPK is also a variant. It was made in the 1950s hand-in-hand with the AKM. Samiam22 06:20, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it really is analogous to the AUG in many ways. It has high power and a large conventional magazine (as opposed to a drum magazine or ammo pouch) and moderate-to-high, but controllable, recoil characteristics. It reloads faster than the big-mag LMG's, but significantly slower than assault rifles. It seems much less controllable when using an ACOG, at least in Campaign, experiencing high amounts of lateral sway and almost requires single shots or two-shot bursts to be effective. Using Extended Mags changes the model from a 40-round high-capacity magazine to a 75-round drum magazine, but does not increase the reload time (that's how I remember it, I will confirm this later). Incrognito 18:15, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Is that really an RPK? I may not be the best knowledged gun nerd, but the rear iron sight, top (it's rather flat isn't?), and stock are...not RPK-like. Sotalitefella 22:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) The iron sights on the L86 LSW were wrong but no one cared about that. Samiam22 06:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I bet u the iron sight will be the same as FAMAS, AUG, M60, G11, Enfield. and Commando's iron sight. - The Asian Gangsta' 05:29pm, September 2, 2010 need more camo Correct. While it is an RPK in theory, the rear sight is waaaay too far back, and it looks more like a Sako than an RPK/AK derivative. -Anonymous It's named RPK in game, that's what we will name it by on the Wiki. We are soley dedicated to Call of Duty and we treat all weapons as if they were fictional. We are not a gun wiki and never will be. Just clearing this up for anyone else woh wants to rant on the semantics of what is and isn't an RPK. Cpl. Wilding 03:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) New Gameplay vid featuring the RPK new gameplay vid that I found, which features the RPK without attachments, along with Iron sights and reload animation. I'm new, so can you tell me, am I doing this wrong? You can see the RPK from about 2:40 to 3:55 -- Burnyburnout 01:11, October 27, 2010 It's from the leaked beta, and stuff from it is not allowed. We'll get a "visit" from Activision if we use it. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 01:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh Whatever. I tried to contribute, but I failed :( 01:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC)Burnyburnout 01:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) this gun kicks ass Butthead4 My favourite weapon. LITE992 01:12, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Suppressed RPK? So, on the page for the RPK, Operation 40 and Suppressor page, it says you can find a suppressed RPK. Where? I've looked around the map alot, but can't find it. Where is it?Jar teh marksman 14:49, April 16, 2011 how to make this an assault rifle class. First, put the RPK as a primary. Put extended mags on it. Your secondary should be any pistol, (personal preference) and with any attachment other than akimbo. Add C4, semtexes, and flashers. But this id where the assault rifle shines. Scavenger, SOH, and marathon. Itll be a high damage assault rifle. just a cool tip. you can also do this with the HK21. Drum Mags There isn't a section for Drum Mags. There's not even a redirect to Extended Mags if you type it in.